El Portal
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Extraño X-Over entre series de anime, videojuegos y con los mismísmos escritores originales como parte de los personajes, este es un homenaje a la cyber familia Rayearth donde se narran todas nuestras aventuras y peripecias, o al menos las que puedo recordar, y también es una forma de mantener la memoria de nuestro amado foro, RIP.
1. I- Cumpleaños

EL PORTAL

_I.- Cumpleaños_

Era de noche en Céfiro, una joven pelirroja iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio con una pijama de 2 piezas, de pronto se detuvo en una de las puertas en el enorme pasillo y golpeo con suavidad, dentro se oyó un largo bostezo y luego la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto la cara de un chico de cabellos castaños que tapaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Ya se te ocurrió que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la pelirroja

-Oye Luin, ¿no crees que a la media noche nadie se puede inspirar? – Respondió el joven mago de cabellos castaños, con rastros de sueño en los ojos.

-Óyeme, tú me dijiste que necesitabas consultarlo con la almohada, 4 horas son suficientes para que se te haya ocurrido algo. – Insistió la chica.

-Pues lo lamento mucho pero no se me ocurre nada, tengo demasiado sueño. – Respondió el castaño mientras consideraba la invocación de alguno de sus amigos.

Ambos chicos seguían discutiendo en susurros cuando inesperadamente, un niño como de 10 años con el cabello lila y un cuerno azul ornamentando su frente se apareció detrás de la pelirroja quien comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Se puede saber que haces levantada a esta hora Luin?

-¡ Maestro Guru Clef!, lo siento, es que, hem, vine a preguntarle algo a Ascot Chan.

- ¿Y no podías esperar a que amaneciera?

- Eso mismo le estaba preguntando.- Argumentó Ascot en su defensa.

- Más vale que te vayas a acostar.- Advirtió el Guru haciendo caso omiso de su discípulo mayor.

- Pero . . .

- ¡AHORA!

- Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nos van a escuchar.- Reprendió la joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, los dos magos la observaron como si hubiera contado un mal chiste. - Bueno, bueno, ya me voy, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Luin – Contestó cansado el castaño

- Y recuerda que son NOCHES. – Interrumpió molesto el Guru de cabellos lilas

-Si, de acuerdo. -La chica se fue caminando luego de dar media vuelta para poder regresar a su habitación donde otra joven pelirroja, de ojos verdes y solo un par de años mayor la esperaba despierta.

- ¿Te regañaron?- Preguntó Haydeé Cefirot, heredera al trono del planeta.

- Si – Respondió la aprendiz de hechicera, más molesta que nada.

- Te lo dije – Respondió la mayor de las hermanas en tono juguetón.

- No es justo, teníamos que ver eso lo antes posible.

- Eso no justifica tus "visitas" nocturnas hermana, además, Guru Clef va a volver a usar su báculo si lo sigues haciendo.

La joven sintió súbitamente la punzada del recuerdo de un bastonazo sobre su cabeza, ya había tenido demasiados, así que cedió ante aquel comentario -Tienes razón, buenas noches hermana.

- Buenas noches

.

El amanecer no se hizo esperar demasiado, todos estaban sentados a medio desayunar sin prestar atención al único asiento vacío en la gran mesa, a excepción de una chica castaña de ojos azules, aprendiz de magia de Guru Clef en persona.

-Haydeé, ¿Estás segura que sigue dormida? Siempre se levanta para desayunar. – Alegó la castaña al notar que faltaba una de sus primas, la única aprendiz con una llave inter dimensional.

-Te digo que en cuanto la desperté me miró con mucho sueño y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

- ¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE! – Oyeron todos antes de divisar en la puerta a la segunda hija de Paris y Anaís, una vez esta tomó asiento los demás volvieron a sus asuntos, Luin traía pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa larga lo cual significaba que iba a salir o a hacer algunas travesuras, eso sin olvidar el paliacate amarrado a la cabeza y el extraño calzado blanco al cual solía llamar tennis.

-Hola Kali, hola hermana, lo siento mucho pero no me podía levantar, tenía demasiado sueño, ¿qué hay de desayunar?

-Lo siento pero Ascot Kun no se encuentra y Caldina y Presea ya se sentaron a desayunar – Mencionó la mayor de las pelirrojas como si nada antes de llevarse a la boca un vaso con jugo.

- Eso sin olvidar que lo que había ya se acabó. – Replicó la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya . . . se . . . ¿acabó?

- ¡Sipi! – Respondieron las dos jóvenes sin prestar atención a la súbita humedad empañando los ojos verdes de la recién llegada.

- Bueno, ni hablar, tendré que hacerme el desayuno – Respondió la joven reponiéndose de la decepción con rapidez, no fue sino hasta levantarse que notó que todos estaban terminando de desayunar, se dirigió entonces a las cocinas donde se encontró a Ascot dejando su plato en la pila de trastes para lavar.

-¿Ya o todavía no? – Preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro mientras se paraba de puntitas a espaldas del castaño.

- Ya, no te preocupes, solo espero que no me vuelvas a despertar a media noche.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso, en todo caso, ¿qué es?

- Tengo que ir a estudiar, tengo examen en dos horas así que nos vemos luego.

- OYE, PERO ¿Y KALI?

-Ya está enterada, no te preocupes. – Dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba a paso veloz para evitar más preguntas.

- Genial, eso me gano por molestarlo tres noches consecutivas, pero algo tenía que hacer.

- ¿Molestarlo para qué?- Dijo alegremente una mujer morena, espigada, de ojos azules, piel oscura y cabellos rosas, parecía que sus oídos estuvieran entrenados para detectar cualquier tipo de noticia de color extraño a la menor provocación.

- Hola Caldina.

- Ya te había saludado, ahora bien aquí me huele a chisme ¿a quien estuviste molestando y para que?

- Creo que ya no tengo hambre Caldina, nos vemos. – Acto seguido, la pelirroja emprendió la huida.

- Oye pero . . . ¿Y ahora que le pasa? – Se extrañó la ex bailarina Chizetiana al ver desaparecer a la joven.

.

No pasó mucho para que Luin volviera a toparse con Kali, no se parecían mucho, sin embargo eran parientes lejanas y la relación de amistad que habían forjado entre ellas era lo que más las acercaba como familiares.

- Prima,- Dijo Kali - el enano me dio el día libre porque tiene que hacerle un examen a Ascot Chan y la prima Haruka va a venir, ¿porqué no nos damos una vuelta o nos vamos de cacería?- Propuso emocionada la castaña.

- ¿Cacería? – Respondió la voz confundida de Haydeé, quien casualmente iba dando vuelta en un pasillo cuando las escuchó hablando.

- Luego te explicamos hermana, jajajaja, en todo caso, lo siento prima, tengo que llamarle a la urraca para decirle que me voy a tardar más en Céfiro, a Piccoro San para informarle que puede estarse tranquilo y a papá Goku y mamá Milk les tengo que decir que voy a regresar un poco magullada.

- ¿Magullada?- Preguntó expectante la ojiazul.

- Luego te explico, saraba.

- ¿Tú sabes en que anda metida para correr el riesgo de que el enano le dé con su báculo?- Preguntó Kali a Haydeé luego que Luin desapareciera al fondo del corredor principal.

- En cierta forma. – Repuso pensativa la chica mayor

- ¿De qué se trata?, dime Haydeé.

- Lo siento, prometí no decir nada.

- Mala – Contestó la aprendiz haciendo un puchero.

.

De Luin ya no se supo nada en todo el día, Ascot fue "secuestrado" aparentemente luego de terminar su examen, Haruka no alcanzó a llegar a Céfiro desde Spyra, Vivi y Leo que habían salido a dar una vuelta por un rato, tampoco regresaron, extrañamente faltaban varias personas que normalmente deambulaban por el castillo de Céfiro en aquella época de paz, para colmo de males, Kali estaba segura de haber visto a José Luis en la mañana desayunando pero ya no estaba por ningún lado. Guru Clef había dicho que tenía que salir un momento, se llevó el báculo número 9 por lo que Kali imaginó que tenía que ver con lo que Luin había dicho.

El comedor estaba casi vacío, Haydeé y Kali se encontraban ahí cuidando de los niños más pequeños, todos hermanos menores de Haydeé y Luin, aun no tenían noticias de nadie, cosa poco usual, cuando entró la reina Anaís.

- Bueno niñas, venía a decirles que ya es hora de comer, Kaze, ve a lavarte las manos por favor, Haydeé, ¿podrías poner los platos?

- Si mamá, ¿cuántos somos?

- Déjame ver, me parece que somos . . . 7, 8 si contamos a Nikona que decidió quedarse.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿SOLO SIETE?- Kali estaba impactada ante la baja asistencia a comer aquel día, no era usual, en especial con la reina comportándose con la misma amabilidad y tranquilidad de siempre, como si no pasara nada extraño; Haydeé decidió acercarse a su madre y susurrarle al oído -Creo que se dio cuenta de que faltan personas.

- Si, ¿verdad? – Respondió la reina en susurros con una sonrisa.

- Oigan, quiero saber que está pasando.

- Lo que pasa es que mi hermana Luin . . . – Anaís tomó a su hija, una pequeña pelirroja de unos siete años a la cual tapó la boca de manera distraída mientras permanecía en su sitio.

- No ha regresado – Respondió la reina

-¿Y eso qué? – Dijo Kali

- Que la fueron a buscar – Contestó Haydeé

– ¿Pero todos? – Parecía asombrada.

– Pues si – Respondieron madre e hija al unísono, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- En todo caso, ¿podrías ayudarme a servir Kali? – Pidió la guerrera del viento mientras le ofrecía algunas servilletas de tela verde.

- Claro tía – Respondió Kali sin comprender muy bien lo extraño de la situación.

.

Y así pasó la comida con un comedor sumamente vacío; tenía 3 días que Luin había llegado a Céfiro de vacaciones y se había estado portando de lo más raro, Kali no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía con su prima y con la desaparición de la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo y los parientes que iban a llegar de visita, la joven castaña moría de la curiosidad por saber que estaba sucediendo, ese fue el motivo de que a la noche cuando todos regresaron se dispuso a interrogarlos.

– Muy bien tía Belly, confiesa, ¿a dónde fuiste hoy en la mañana de esa manera tan misteriosa? – Preguntó la castaña a una mujer alta, blanca, de cabellos de tono extraño con orejas en punta y ojos dorados.

- Kali, ¿qué te pasa?, solo salí a caminar.- Repuso aquella mujer con sangre de dragón.

- ¿Todo el día? – Preguntó la aprendiza con un tono de sarcasmo.

– Kali, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

– Claro tía. – Respondió confundida

– ¿Podrías quitarme esa lámpara de encima? – Me lastima mis ojitos

– ¿Esta? – Dijo señalando una lámpara de mano importada de Autosan -claro, solo responde …¿a dónde fuiste?

– Ya te dije, salí a caminar y de paso a entrevistar a, a, . . .

– ¿AAAAAAAAAAA?

– A la gente de Céfiro que tiene que lidiar con la maniática Hada Primera a diario, ya sabes, para la revista.

– ¿En serio? –La castaña no habría creído ni un poco de aquella respuesta.

– Si – Respondió la mujer inocentemente

– Está bien, te creo … ¿Ese no es José Luis?

– Me parece que si.

– Bien, otra víctima para interrogar, muajajajajajajajajaja… gracias por todo tía Belly… ¡JOSÉ LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! – Acto seguido, se dispuso a perseguir al único mago de todo Céfiro que no tenía aprendices.

El día terminó, y todo el mundo se había ido a dormir . . . o al menos así parecía.

TOC TOC

– Ya voy –Contestó una pelirroja somñolienta mientras abría la puerta - Ascot, ¡qué sorpresa que vengas a verme a estas horas!

– Como ya todo quedó arreglado espero que no me vuelvas a molestar y por favor, haz algo con Kali.

– ¿Con Kali?

– Estuvo interrogándome una hora desde que llegué así que más te vale tranquilizarla. – Había algo extraño en los ojos del invocador de bestias, la princesa no supo definir si era enojo o algo menos preocupante.

– De acuerdo, buenas noches

– Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró, Luin estaba destendiendo su cama cuando . . .

TOC TOC

– Un momento – Respondió la joven más despierta -Tía Umi, ¿pasa algo?

– Solo venía a pedirte un favor.

– ¿Un favor?

– Si, un favor muy grande – Respondió otra voz más varonil, saliendo de detrás de la guerrera del agua.

- ¡Guru Clef! – Exclamó la pelirroja

– Si, soy yo.

– Mira sobrina, necesitamos que calmes a Kali, apenas hace 15 minutos que nos la quitamos de encima con sus preguntas.

– O la controlas o probaré mi báculo nuevo contigo.

–¿El nuevo?, a Uranai Baba no le va a gustar que regrese al templo toda masacrada… de acuerdo, lo haré.

- ¡Bien! – Respondieron ambos visitantes molestos antes de retirarse cada uno a su respectiva alcoba.

- ¡Buenas noches!, -Dijo la chica mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta -Espero que no venga nadie más.

TOC TOC

- ¿Y ahora que? – Luin abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con otro de sus primos, el caballero Kain, alto, fuerte, de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

– Me toca regañarte, ¿podrías poner a Kali bajo control? Se la ha pasado haciendo preguntas desde hace rato.

– Si Kain, -_- lo siento, la pondré en orden.

– Gracias, buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

TOC TOC

- ¿Haruka?, ¿no me digas que vienes a . . .

– No sé como pero más te vale calmar a Kali o Uranai Baba será la primera en enterarse del nuevo método pedagógico de estudio para hechiceros y adivinos.

– Entendido, buenas noches prima.

– Buenas noches.

TOC TOC

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, prometo calmarla pero YA DÉJENME DORMIR.

-¿Calmar a quien prima?

Kali estaba de pie frente a la puerta con cara de no saber que estaba sucediendo, Luin respiró justo antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a su prima mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que había hecho para merecer aquello.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Dijo la castaña

– No, nada … ¿qué pasa? No esperaba verte aquí a esta hora.

– Es simple, ¿A DONDE FUISTE TODO EL DÍA?

-A avisar que me iba a quedar más tiempo, ya sabes como se pone mi maestra si no le aviso desde antes, jejejeje.

– Nunca te tardas tanto

– Mi llave se descompuso para regresarme luego de pedir el permiso y avisar y no podía activar el portal.

– ¿Y luego?

– Pues me perdí y llegué a Gaia sin querer

– ¿En Gaia eh?

– Si, ¿no me crees?

– Te voy a creer . . . pero solo porque tengo sueño, ¡buenas noches!

– Etto… buenas noches Kali.

.

Luego de aquella extraña noche todo parecía volver a la normalidad en el castillo al día siguiente, lo único raro fue que Guru Clef les había dado el día libre a Kali y a Ascot que aprovecharon para ir a darse una vuelta a Mundo Místico.

Era medio día cuando la princesa Luin fue al despacho del Gurú de Céfiro, no era algo que le gustara hacer, pero tenía asuntos que atender con él en ese momento – Muchas gracias Guru Clef

– Solo recuerda que la próxima vez que vengas va a ser como alumna.

–De acuerdo . . . en fin, ya todo mundo sabe que hacer así que apúrense, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Una hora después en Mundo Místico . . .

– Mira Ascot chan, ¿qué te parece si nos subimos a ese juego?

- Claro Kali chan, lo que quieras – En ese momento, Ascot escuchó una voz en su cabeza -_Listo Ascot, ya pueden regresar._

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No, es solo que olvidé algo muy importante, ¿qué te parece si regresamos un momento?

– Esta bien.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras buscaban una esquina oscura desde la cual transportarse, Ascot sacó de entre sus ropas una llave con dos piedas, una roja y una blanca, tocó la blanca mientras concentraba su mente en el gran comedor del castillo de Céfiro y pronto, ambos desaparecieron de Mundo Místico solo para encontrarse en una enorme habitación vacía, el gran comedor estaba oscuro y en silencio, aquello era extraño, ya que el gran comedor se ocupaba también como aula de clases y tareas para los más pequeños, incluso en ocasiones era el centro de las discusiones entre Caldina y algún otro habitante del castillo.

- ¡Que raro! No veo a nadie. – Mencionó Kali en un susurro

– Vamos a la sala del trono, ahí olvidé lo que necesito.

– OK.

Se dirigieron en silencio a la sala del trono, los pasillos estaban en completo silencio, afuera el sol comenzaba a meterse, sin embargo, dentro del castillo los pasillos estaban casi oscuros, aun no encendían las luces. Al llegar a su destino Ascot abrió la enrome puerta dejando a Kali en el centro de aquel portal, estaba oscuro, Kali distinguió algunas siluetas extrañas moverse, fue entonces cuando súbitamente alguien encendió la luz.

¡SORPRESA!

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KALI!

Confeti mágico y serpentinas de hierba salieron volando en aquel momento, el rostro de la castaña se encendió de la emoción mientras veía acercarse a la autora de aquel complot, una pelirroja de ojos verdes que normalmente se encontraba ausente del castillo.

- Felicidades prima, disculpa que me estuviera secuestrando a todos pero no te podías enterar.

– Parece que valió la pena. – Dijo Ascot acercándose a la castaña sin decidirse del todo a darle un abrazo de cumpleaños.

– GRACIAS AMIGOS

Y así siguió la fiesta en el gran salón del trono de un planeta llamado Céfiro.

.

.

_**Notas originales de la autora:**_

Nihao:

Bueno, pues este capítulo de el fic "El Portal" fue hecho por Luin Chan, sin embargo, este fic no es mío si no de todos los que entran al foro de la página de José Luis Kun, espero que todos colaboren con un capítulo o dos, se van a divertir mucho ^_~.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Kali! Y para los que no sabían, el cumple de mi prima favorita es el 18 de Octubre, si que si,^_~ .Espero te guste este regalo de cumpleaños, el primer capítulo de "El Portal"

Si quieren colaborar solo deben pertenecer al foro y escribir un capítulo como este con el título "EL PORTAL" y José Chan se encargará de colocarlo con este.

SARABA

.

_**Notas actuales:**_

Bueno, pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí está, no remasterizado, pero si corregido y un poquitín aumentado, jajajajajajaja… que recuerdos, hay tantos amigos aquí mencionados, a algunos todavía los veo por internet, con otros se perdió el contacto, pero sepan que siguen en la mente de esta humilde escritora que solo desea hacerle honor a nuestra amada cyber familia y al extinto Foro de las Guerreras Mágicas… hace ya once años que desapareció el foro, tiene tal vez doce o trece que este capítulo fue escrito, en todo caso, espero que las correcciones hayan sido de su agrado, si no entendieron mucho de lo que sucedió (cosa comprensible a decir verdad) no se preocupen, este es un x-over creado a partir de la mezcla de varios animes, videojuegos y la personalidad de diferentes escritores de fanfics y lectores de fanfics de MKR principalmente, de momento hasta aquí la dejamos, si quieren saber un poco más de la historia pueden leer Jiguen no Hanashi (Historias Dimensionales), que es en realidad una de las ramas de esta historia.

SARABA


	2. II - Bodas

EL PORTAL

_II.- Bodas_

Viernes 14 de Diciembre en Nuevo Céfiro, 8:30 pm.

El castillo de Céfiro estaba completamente adornado para una ocasión bastante especial, el jardín principal relucía de flores y había varias sillas acomodadas desde las 7 de la noche, podía sentirse la tensión entre los habitantes del castillo desde hacía un rato, había gente de Céfiro yendo y viniendo para terminar los últimos detalles ya que esperaban que los primeros invitados comenzaran a llegar y se esperaba a mucha gente no solo de Céfiro sino de varias dimensiones más, se celebraría una boda doble, motivo de alegría.

En ese momento, una pequeña limusina blanca llegó hasta el castillo de Céfiro, la segunda princesa de Céfiro, Luin bajó de él con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes notable combinación de la moda de diferentes naciones, peinada de caireles con una diadema plateada adornada ligeramente con azares al igual que un brazalete enroscado en su brazo izquierdo con dos gemas, una blanca y una roja, la llave inter dimensional que le permitía viajar entre los mundos. La joven se dirigió al jardín principal del castillo conducida por un par de guardias, todo estaba preparado para su boda con Van Slanzar Fanel, Rey de Fanelia; extrañamente su boda no era la única que sería celebrada aquella noche de luna en Nuevo Céfiro, Umi, la legendaria guerrera del agua, contraería nupcias con Clef de Céfiro, aquel que alguna vez había llevado el cargo de Guru principal del planeta y había abandonado su cargo para seguir un camino diferente.

La novia más joven entró al jardín, las personas comenzaron a congregarse a su alrededor, estaban algunos de sus primos presentes desde hacía ya un rato, había hadas cefirianas, algunos espíritus de los bosques que constatarían que las uniones fueran selladas correctamente y por supuesto, magos y hechiceros, antiguos discípulos de Clef. La pelirroja no tardó en saludarlos a todos.- Ohayo yaa amigos, y bienvenidos, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido, en un momento llega Umi de Céfiro, estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que hoy me caso,- Un estrepitoso MIAU se dejó escuchar en ese momento, la joven volteó con un ligero sobresalto hacia la puerta de entrada del jardín, tenía que poner pies en polvorosa.-si me disculpan, los dejo por un momento, acabo de oír a Merle y me matará si dejo que Van me vea, ya vuelvo.

Luin se metió al castillo dejando algunas risas a sus espaldas mientras una linda joven gato de cabellos rosados y ojos azules entraba al jardín empujando a un joven moreno de cabellos negros y ojos rojos usando lo que parecía un smoking.

-Amo Van, es hermoso, se ve que en este planeta saben hacer las cosas en grande.  
- Muy bien Merle, pero no tenías porque empujarme de esa manera.  
-Hermano no te enojes, solo no iba a dejar que llegaras tarde a tu boda.  
- Ni hablar . . . por cierto, ¿donde está Luin?  
-Eso no importa Van, no la puedes ver aun . . . ¿porqué no tomamos asiento en lo que da comienzo todo?

Resignado, el joven rey tomó asiento sin dejar de observar a todos lados, se sentía un poco incómodo utilizando aquellas ropas, aun así daba gracias a que no tendría que utilizar su armadura al menos en ese planeta.

Mientras en un distante planeta llamado Gea...

Rayearth, antiguo morador de Céfiro, cientos de años atrás había abandonado su planeta natal para perseguir una amenaza enorme, sus hijos y nietos habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás, había vuelto a Céfiro un año antes de su destrucción, había sido él quien encontrara un nuevo planeta para los habitantes, no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, pero sentía la necesidad de proteger a los cefirianos que habían sobrevivido, después de todo, muchos eran aun sus familiares, los parentescos se habían perdido con el tiempo y las batallas, aun así, cuando iba de visita solían llamarle Tío Abuelo, él también había sido invitado a la boda puesto que la pelirroja que contraía nupcias aquel día, había resultado ser su descendiente

– ¿A que hora será la boda?- Se preguntaba aquel que osaba desafiar al tiempo y a la muerte.

- ¿Porque no te pasas por Nuevo Céfiro?- Respondió Evil, su lado oscuro, una criatura de apariencia humana que luego de separarse de Rayearth había pasado a convertirse en su compañero.

- Hmm puede ser, déjame enviar un atormentador zergs para ver si llego alguien.

Haciendo uso de la magia cefiriana que le quedaba y la tecnología con que contaba, el guerrero invocó una especie de reptil gigante con alas, aparentemente ciega, aquella criatura con afiladas garras en lugar de manos fue reducida y enviada por un portal dimensional pequeño, mismo que permaneció abierto durante un rato.

-¡LLEGARON, LLEGARON! -

Evil. – ¡Bien!, ahora vamos para Aiur

Rayearth. – ¡Vamos a Aiur!...¿a donde vamos?

Evil. – ¿Acaso se te olvido?, no quiero que me hagas pasar vergüenza así que vienen Tassadar, Fenix y Zeratul, para evitar que tú cometas alguna desgracia con el enano crecido… O sea Guru Clef

Rayearth. – Ahora veras

Evil. – ¿ Veré que?

En eso aparece Luz. Aquella joven de largos cabellos rosas y ojos carmesí llevaba un vestido rojo, su gargantilla relucía en la noche y su pelo se notaba alisado, peinado, lavado un montón de veces para que quedara suave mientras descansaba amarrado como una larga cola de caballo que le caía suavemente por el hombro.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Ay ay ay ay – Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Rayearth sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquella aparición

-¿Lluuuju rayearth? – Dijo Evil mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a los ojos del aludido.

– Ay ay ay ay.

– Parece que lo dejaste K.O

– ¿Y tu?, ¿acaso no viene Alanis contigo?

Evil se quedó en silencio en ese momento, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual.

– ¿No me digas que no fuiste por ella?

– Detalles, detalles, ¡ya iré por ella!

– Creo que no – Mencionó la pelirrosa divertida al notar una presencia.

Alanis, antigua alumna de Guru Clef apareció detrás de Luz. Llevaba un vestido violeta ajustado al cuerpo, con un tajo en la pierna derecha 10 cm más abajo del muslo, luciendo un collar con una esmeralda que le caía hasta la altura del pecho.

– Ay ay ay ay – Dijo entonces Evil mientras caía en un estado similar al de Rayearth.

– parece que están los dos K.O jiji – Mencionó Luz con en susurros

– Así parece – Reconoció la pelinegra a su lado.

En ese momento llegó el atormentador zerg informando que ya estaban llegando a Nuevo Céfiro los invitados; Tassadar, Fenix y Zeratul no tardaron en aparecer con sus trajes de máximo rango. Todos eran parecido al de Clef, pero estos estaban adornados con gemas de color azul, verde y amarilla que brillaban según su posición en el poder de aquel país.

- Estamos listos, -Dijeron los recién llegados al unísono - nosotros nos llevaremos a los dos aturdidos mientras ustedes van a Nuevo Céfiro

En ese momento en Nuevo Céfiro. . .

Desde el portal que une ambos mundos (Mundo Místico y Céfiro). . . una carroza tirada por cuatro corceles blancos llega con Umi Ryuuzaki y su padre, quien la entregaría en el lazo que la unirá eternamente con Clef de Céfiro, antiguo Guru del planeta.

- Hola a todos muchas gracias por estar aquí con nosotros – Dice con voz potente la guerrera del agua al observar como algunos amigos e invitados se acercan al carruaje; su padre y su madre mientras tanto, miran asombrados el maravilloso mundo donde su hija está forjando su vida desde hace tiempo.

Todo parecía ir bien, nadie se había percatado de la discusión que había dado comienzo en uno de los jardines del palació; Goku y Paris discutían por saber quien entregaría a Luin siendo Earwing quien le encontrara solución al problema. Se arregló que ambos la entregaran, tanto el padre biológico (Paris) como el adoptivo (Goku).

La joven pelirroja no tardó en ingresar a aquel lugar un poco nerviosa justo cuando sus padres se estrechaban la mano en señal de paz.

– Pues ya es la hora ^^, mamá Anaís, mamá Milk, ¿me dan su bendición? porque con estos padres que me tocaron ¿para que les cuento?

– Claro mi niña ;_;, snif, snif, me siento tan orgullosa. – Dijo la guerrera del viento mientras acercaba su mano a la frente de su segunda hija.

– Pero no te preocupes ;_;, snif, snif, nosotras controlamos a tus papás – Contestó la pelinegra haciendo una señal con su mano al corazón de Luin mientras volteaba a ver con mirada asesina al saiyano y al rey de Céfiro, ambos sintieron un escalofrío atravesarlos.

– Gracias mamás ;_; snif, snif, ya me hicieron llorar.

– Un momento, nada de llorar que se te corre el maquillaje - Intervino la hermana gatuna del prometido – mira nada más, de los nervios ya te despeinaste, deja te acomodo el cabello.

Todo se arregló en un momento, aquel singular séquito de la novia más joven comenzó a movilizarse, no se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron por una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba la otra madre con su novia y su mejor amiga de Céfiro.

Umi se acercó a su madre, la Sra Mizu Ryuuzaki, para recibir su bendición... unas lágrimas estaban por salir de sus brillantes ojos azules pero el dorso de la mano de su madre no lo permitió... Umi trataba de decir algo sin éxito, solo podía sonreír nerviosamente y abrazar a su madre como única forma de agradecimiento por estar ahí con ellos... por aceptar su decisión y al hombre que amaba.

– Vamos mi niña... nada de lagrimas, por lo menos no todavía – Dijo la bailarina chizetiana de cabellos rosas mientras se acercaba - no querrás que se te corra el maquillaje... y tanto que estuve esmerándome en encontrar la imagen perfecta para ti en este día...

Umi observó entonces a Caldina, lleva un vestido entallado en color arena y el cabello recogido con una hermosa azucena como tocado... el vestido tenía una abertura del lado derecho hasta la mitad del muslo, de mangas largas con los hombros descubiertos...

– Por favor Caldina no digas eso... si llegamos hasta esta hora porque seguías y seguías retocando mi maquillaje y mi peinado...

Umi trataba de contenerse mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y una gran sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Su vestido sin mangas color blanco llevaba pequeños bordados en la parte de abajo, sobre el vestido tenía una capa de la misma tela con mangas acampanadas y cerrado solo hasta el talle... llevaba su cabello suelto y una delicada tiara con zafiros como tocado... lucía unos aretes y un fino collar con las mismas piedras, regalo de bodas de sus padres

En el jardín seguían llegando los invitados, Leonardo, el hijo mayor de Lucy Shido y Lantis Oraki era un chico alto, con una complexión parecida a la de su padre, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos castaños lo hacían sobresalir entre la multitud, no tardó en acercarse a un grupo de jóvenes chizetianas que conversaban animadamente en el jardín.

– Hola, es la primera vez que las veo eh ¿no se presentan?

Mientras que en la órbita de Nuevo Céfiro

– Llegamos a tiempo – Dijo Tassadar

– Esperen ahí veo un claro donde aterrizar – Mencionó Fénix

– ¡¿Te volviste loco?! – Gritó Tassadar al asomarse al punto señalado - ¡¿No te das cuenta del tamaño de la Garritoht?! ¿Y tú quieres descenderla al lado del castillo? ¡Idiota destrozaras el castillo con esta mole de nave!

– Yo les dije que fuéramos en unos corsairs, son más rápidos y más pequeños – Mencionó Zeratul alzándose de hombros como si discutieran por algo de comer

– Ya no importa, - Dijo Tassadar resignado - todos al centro de comandos, nos preparamos para una teletransportación en masa.

– ¿En masa? – Se extrañó Fénix

– Si, como alto templario esta ceremonia será única, pondremos a nuestros soldados de elite alrededor del castillo y a los lados del altar, nosotros con Rayearth escoltaremos a su nieta, Umi Ryuuzaki, cuando pase caminando al altar, los zealots le saludaran como cuando un pretor pasa a ser un templario

– La quieres hacer muy formal y cursi – Se quejó Zeratul

– ¿Que tiene de malo?, será más bonita la ceremonia de unión entre esos dos humanos, además los Dragones se apostaran detrás y para disparar los cañones de fotones a la minina cantidad para que parezcan luces de bengala y todos queden K.O.

– Si lo vas a hacer hazlo rápido ya que pueden ingresar al altar en cualquier momento – Mencionó Fénix - y por favor despierta a Rayearth todavía no reacciona.

– OK esta será la mejor boda que se verá en este mundo

De regreso en el patio principal . . .

– Hola primo Leo, -Saludó Luin nada más asomarse al lugar - ¿y Ele chan?, cómo sea, por el momento no puedo salir o Merle me mata, como Van está allá afuera pues me tengo que quedar aquí, pero no te preocupes, a mi papá Paris y a mi mamá Anaís ya los conoces, esos de allá son mis padres adoptivos Milk y Goku, y la pasita vestida de negro con sombrero de bruja es mi maestra y tutora Uranai Baba, y esos "fantasmas" de allá son mis suegros, Varie y Goaun Fanel, mi maestra los invocó.

-Gracias primita – Dijo el pelinegro mientras un par de lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos – pensé que con tanto ajetreo no te acordarías de presentarme a nadie.

José Luis, nuevo Guru de Céfiro observaba atento desde su puesto en el altar, con ayuda de una esfera que siempre traía a la mano había observado todo lo sucedido dentro y fuera del castillo, su rostro denotaba preocupación. _Y yo que pensaba que no vendría mucha gente y hasta terminaron viniendo los Protoss, ojalá que los zerg no caigan por acá, habrá que poner guardias, no vaya a ser que alguien quiera arruinar la boda_. Estaba por dar la orden de la manera más sutil posible cuando notó a la primera novia acercándose.

Umi se acercó al altar, para darle la bienvenida a José Luis y agradecerle el que hubiera aceptado ser él quien realizara ambas uniones

– José muchas gracias por haber venido y aceptar estar aquí con nosotros – Se veía realmente feliz, pues aquel hechicero había sido su confidente en más de una ocasión desde que viviera en el planeta.

Poco después Caldina se acercó a susurrarle algo a la novia.

– Espero que Ele y Kain estén bien... me preocupa que no hayan llegado, ellos estaban muy emocionados con estos enlaces...

Mientras la peliazul se alejaba junto a la antigua bailarina de cabellos rosas, apareció una joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados con orejas puntiagudas, Ëarwing, tomada del brazo de un joven de cabellos azules y ojos verdes, orejas igualmente en pico, Shinichi; ambos localizaron a la novia pelirroja y se acercaron a ella rápidamente, la joven abrazó a la novia en cuanto la tuvo al alcance,

– ¡Eh, prima! no te olvides de nosotros.- Merle saltó de detrás de Luin, tomando por sorpresa a la recién llegada, quien no tardó en agregar - soy la prima de Luin y él, Shinichi, es mi pololo (novio) aunque no nos vamos a casar todavía... todavía ^_^U.

Luin sonrío al ver de nuevo a su prima Earwing y luego de devolverle el abrazo y el saludo, se fue hacia donde se encuontraba Umi con rapidez.

– Tía Umi, ¿sabes? estaba pensando que no podemos entrar las dos al mismo tiempo, ¿porque no entras tú primero, luego yo entro detrás de ti, luego tú mamá y luego mis mamás? después de todo, tú y Clef tienen más tiempo comprometidos que Van y yo.

– Muy bien Luin me parece muy bien. . . José por favor toma tu lugar para que podamos empezar.

Una música de viento y flautas comenzó a sonar, algunas hadas no tardaron en congregarse cerca del altar para formar un coro mientras el nuevo Guru de Céfiro se posicionaba frente a los invitados que rápidamente tomaban asiento, los novios se acomodaron frente al nuevo gurú, las novias hicieron su aparición acompañadas, una por su padre, la otra por los dos hombres a los que había llamado padres toda su vida, detrás venían tres mujeres altivas, orgullosas, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos acuosos mientras tomaban asiento a la par que los hombres que habían entregado a las dos novias a sus correspondientes prometidos.

– Yo me siento orgulloso de estar aquí Señorita Umi, eso no lo dude – Susurró el Guru mientras pensaba _aunque la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de situaciones_.

Ëarwing, cuyos élficos oídos habían escuchado el susurro de Caldina antes de iniciada la ceremonia, no pudo evitar sentarse al lado de ella para responder por sus parientes.

–¡Ah! Sobre Kain, me pidió que lo disculparan, pero que no podría venir... pero de Ele, no sé.

En otro lugar del castillo. . .

– ¡UMI! ¿DONDE ESTAS? – Gritaba un desesperado Rayearth mientras corría sin parar por los movedizos pasillos del castillo.

– Parece que eres el único ausente

Dijo Evil mientras aparecí flotando al lado de Rayearth.

– No encuentro a Umi

– Es porque. . . ¿donde esta? ¿en el altar o en su pieza?

– Ahora nos perdimos los dos!AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron ambos desconsoladamente mientras se asomaban por una ventana del corredor.

De nuevo en la ceremonia…

José Luis se paró junto al altar donde se realizaba la ceremonia y observó a toda la gente que se ha reunido en el lugar; todo estaba listo para empezar, Guru José Luis se encontraba en el centro del jardín principal.

Un nervioso Clef se colocó frente a José, dándole la espala solo por unos momentos para ver la llegada de las novias. . . Junto a él se encontraba un sonrojado Van que sentía el corazón a punto de estallar de emoción y nerviosismo.

Ëarwing logró escuchar el débil grito de alguien en el momento que las novias eran entregadas, sin embargo, al no entender lo que decía o quién gritaba, no le prestó mayor atención, solo siguió de pie al lado de Shinichi, ambos tomados del brazo, todavía.

- Esta es una fecha importante en la vida de dos Señoritas, ya que dejaran de serlo, -Comenzó Guru José Luis - y pasarna a unirse espiritualmente con el ser que aman. Relájense, porque después de todo, todo esto es hecho para ustedes.

Leonardo, que había olvidado un dispositivo retratador autosamita en su habitación, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo y encuentró a un Rayearth que de tantos nervios estaba perdido. – ¡¿Puedo guiarte Rayearth?! – Dijo el joven olvidando su propósito en aquel momento.

Siguiendo con la boda, Lantis estaba de pie, al lado del antiguo Guru de Céfiro para tomar su lugar como padrino del novio mientras que Shigeru Momonari, un pelirrojo de ojos azules y rostro inocente se acomodaba enseguida del rey de Fanelia para cumplir con el mismo cometido que Lantis.

Leo acababa de regresar al jardín principal seguido de un muy desconcertado Rayearth.

– Disculpe, ¿es usted Leonardo, el primo de mi hermana?, - Dijo un pequeño de cabellos negros y desordenados que llevaba de la mano a otro casi idéntico - soy Gohan, mucho gusto, mi hermana me encargó que le apartará un lugar, tome asiento, por favor.

– Gracias Gohan.

Los padres observaban a ambas novias al lado de sus prometidos, mientras terminaban de acomodarse en sus lugares al lado de sus esposas mientras el Guru continuaba con su discurso.

– Bueno, nos hemos reunido para unir en sagrado matrimonio a las parejas que tenemos aquí presentes, se pide a los invitados que guarden silencio

Luin voltea a ver a Van ruborizada, la emoción la ha dejado casi helada en el altar, además de que tanto ella como Van se ven sonrojados.

Umi escucha atentamente las palabras de José, siente como la mano de Clef toma la suya... ambos pueden sentir un ligero temblor del otro... había soñado tanto con este momento que para ella pareciera un sueño...

– Ya está empezando, - Dijo la guerrera del fuego a su amiga rubia acercándose solo un poco a su oído - que hermoso, que bueno, parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.

En el silencio del castillo por la ceremonia, Ëarwing se para de puntillas para susurrar algo en el oído de Shinichi, algo que sólo él escucha y que le causa un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Rayearth corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera llega al altar y con gran fuerza grita – ¡ALTOO! ¡NO SE EFECTUARA LA BODA HASTA QUE HALLA ENTREGADO A UMI!

– ¡Que bien! – Repone Leo emocionado

Luin voltea un poco divertida

- ¿Quien es él? – Pregunta el ryuujin

- Mi tío abuelo y el tatara tatara abuelo de Umi

– Vaya, papá Rayearth - Comenta Ëarwing en voz baja -¿Dónde te habías metido?

Rayearth agarra a Umi y se la lleva desde el comienzo, a la entrada, todos quedan con cara de what? y Evil tapándose la cara teme lo peor.

– Se volvió loco – Dice para si.

Los guardias del Templo ven que alguien está intentando hacer un escándalo, ellos tienen órdenes claras de encerrar a cualquiera que quebrante la paz de la ceremonia, así que se dirigen hacia Rayearth – ¡Prometí llevar a mi nieta al altar y ni el mismo diablo me lo impedirá!

_Ohh ohh, ojalá no empeoren las cosas_ – Pensó José Luis

– Torpe – Susurró Leonardo desde su sitio

Ëarwing volteando hacia Evil le comenta – No, Evil no creo que se haya vuelto loco, solo quiere entregar a su nieta, nada más, estoy segura que tú harías lo mismo si fuera tu hija o nieta.

En eso Tassadar, Fenix, Zeratul y Evil rodean a Rayearth.

– Como vemos que no te gusta romper una promesa evitaremos que te arresten pero deberás comportarte bien – Dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Entonces Umi suelta con cuidado pero firmemente del brazo de Rayearth y regresa a su lugar al lado de Clef mientras los guardias tratan de tranquilizar a Rayearth

– No me extraña que tu abuelo quisiera hacer esto… -Dice Clef mientras suspirando al retomar la mano de su prometida - es demasiado impulsivo… me pregunto a quien se parece...

– Por favor no lo tomes a mal, él ya acepto mi boda contigo, es solo que esta muy nervioso.

Los soldados del templo ven que los Generales Protoss ponen calma a las cosas y vuelven a su sitio.

– Oigan, no es por nada pero, ¿podemos continuar? – Dijo el pelinegro cuyos ojos carmesí comenzaban a mostrar algo de impaciencia.

Los cuatro que rodeaban a Rayearth quedan helados, no por que Rayearth se enojara, sino porque se le rompió el corazón viendo como su nieta no aceptaba que él la llevara al altar, sin decir nada más, se dejó arrastrar hasta el rincón más oscuro y alejado del jardín para contemplar como la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo.

- Bueno, antes que nada, quiero que sepan que un matrimonio no se hace únicamente por la atracción física hacia el sexo opuesto, sino por un conjunto de cualidades que vemos en la persona y que esa persona ve en nosotros.

En ese momento José Luis se pone en silencio para que el coro cante la canción de apertura respectiva

Van voltea a ver hacia atrás mientras le susurra a Luin.

– ¿Qué se trae tu tío?

– Nada cielo, solo que se ha de haber perdido hace rato.

– Te veo algo divertida.

– Son los nervios… y mi tío – Confesó guiñándole un ojo.

En ese momento el coro terminó, Guru José Luis retomó entonces la palabra con aquella voz clara y firme que lo caracterizaba.

- Continuando con la ceremonia, invito a uno de ustedes a que lea las líneas que se han escogido de las sagradas escrituras.

En ese momento Rayearth solo suspira, saca su espada y la deposita a los pies de los novios, agachando la cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar se marcha hacia la salida; Shinichi abraza a Ëarwing mientras ambos ven la boda juntos, y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas aún no puede desvanecerse.

–_No te vayas tío, por favor_, - Resonó la voz de Luin en la cabeza de Rayearth - _lo que pasa es que te retrasaste un poquito pero si te vas no podrás bailar con la novia que está a mi lado._

– Que bueno que se fue – Mencionó uno de los soldados del templo a sus compañeros - así ya no armara ningún escándalo.

- Pobre abuelo.

–_Abuelo por favor, continua con nosotros_ – Ahora era la voz de Umi la que rezonaba en su cabeza - _no te vayas_

Merle sale corriendo en dirección a Rayearth y lo lleva a un asiento junto a los padres de las novias.

- No se vaya por favor, usted es muy importante para Luin y para Umi – Decía la joven de apariencia gatuna mientras ponía ojos de perrito triste.

Los cuatros que estaban con Rayearth encaran en ese momento a la multitud - Mil perdones por este incidente, les aseguramos que no pasara nada mas, solo se trataba de un abuelo que quería entregar a su nieta al altar para casarse con su novio, no se preocupen por él, nosotros evitaremos que haga algo tonto

Los cuatro se van antes de salir del altar, Evil se voltea a ver a Umi, los ojos de Evil destellan por un momento, suspira y se va.

Junto con ellos sale Leonardo, no solo para llevarlos de regreso a la nave, sino para concluir algunos asuntos urgentes en Autam, su licencia había terminado en ese preciso momento.

–_Acaso nadie piensa venir a leer las sagradas escrituras_ – Pensó contrariado el Gurú mientras voltea a ver a los padrinos para hacerles una seña de que lleven a alguien.

Los oídos de Umi no escuchan nada más que los fuertes latidos de su corazón... continua tomada fuertemente de la mano de Clef al tiempo que se contiene... no sabe si reír o llorar... trata de emitir sonido pero los nervios no se lo permiten.. Clef se da cuenta de esto y acaricia su mano... esta dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella se calme un poco para decir sus votos.

– ¿Puedo leerlas yo? – Pregunta Merle luego de dejar al tío abuelo en su sitio. - Solo que me va a tener que ayudar, no entiendo estos símbolos

Jose Luis le entrega el libro a Merle y le dice lo que tiene que decir.

– Ahora puede hablar señorita Merle – Recomienda en voz baja.

Lantis se acerca para ayudar a Merle... ambos dirán las palabras mientras que los novios las repetirán uno al otro en su mente, en un lazo de sus almas...

– No entiendo muy bien estas escrituras, y desconozco esta parte de la ceremonia, propia de Mundo Mistico pero intentare ayudarte...

Rayearth mira a Merle, luego mira el altar.

– Yo una vez fui joven y sentí lo mismo en mi boda que no resulto, pero ahora la edad me pesa y me he puesto cascarrabias, solo deseaba lo mejor para mi nieta y si ella quiere que acepte a Clef en mi familia, acepto. ¿No es eso lo que querías oír' - Rayearth sonríe- Acepto al Madoushi Clef como uno más de mi familia y acepto que es él el indicado para que sea tu esposo, yo me iré, no de Céfiro, pero estaré afuera esperándolos, ya no hay nada para mí en el altar, los veré allá.

Ëarwing quiere ayudar a su padre y tiene todas las intenciones de hacerlo, así que sale también del castillo dejando a Shinichi en la ceremonia, y encuentra a Rayearth afuera, y ahora que está allí, no sabe que decirle.

Algo no andaba bien, el Guru había comenzado a ver que el suelo se movía, un malestar comenzaba a recorrerlo desde la cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Ascot, un joven hechicero de cabellos castaños y ocultos ojos verdes se apresuró a llevarlo a descansar, seguido de cerca de una hechicera de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, Kali, fue ella quien salió a buscar a Rayearth para solicitar su ayuda y terminar con la ceremonia, fue así que el tío abuelo, feliz por poder contribuir, subió entonces al altar.

Van toma la mano de Luin y Guru Clef la de Umi, solo faltaba colocar los anillos y la bendición de Rayearth.

– Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para unir a estas parejas en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio.

Las 2 parejas miran a Rayearth con atención sin soltarse de las manos

– Ellos han venido a este lugar para su unión en calidad de esposo y esposa, por favor saquen los anillos.

Tanto Van como Guru Clef sacan cada uno un anillo mientras ven a las novias

– Ahora los novios procederán a poner esta sortija que es el símbolo de la unión terrenal tanto como la espiritual, luego se les dará el collar de la vida prueba legitima de su unión.

Van coloca el anillo en el dedo a Luin sin dejar de verla mientras GuruClef hace lo mismo con Umi.

Ahora proceden a colocar los collares

Unos templarios aparecen con un collar en la mano, cada templario les pasa un collar a cada novio

– Este collar es símbolo de su unión y amor, los protegerán y los guiaran en este nuevo comienzo ¡que Aiur los proteja!

Los zealots hacen sonar sus espadas mientras recitan en lengua prottos – ¡ITCHA KAR LE FOR! ITCHA KAR LE FOR – Que significa ¡que vivan los novios!

Quien sabe de donde, Lucil, una prima llegada desde Mundo Místico, saca una cámara, y resulta que llevaba grabando toda la ceremonia, y hace un acercamiento de los novios en uno de los momentos más importantes de la boda.

– Bien, ahora les digo Van, ¿estas dispuesto a amar a Luin como tu legitima esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, les serás fiel y la respetaras hasta que la muerte los separe?

– ¡Acepto!

– Clef, ¿aceptas a Umi como tu legitima esposa, en las buenas y en las malas, le serás fiel y la respetaras hasta que la muerte los separe?

– ¡Acepto!

– ¿Y ustedes, Umi y Luin, aceptan a sus respectivos novios como sus legítimos esposos, en las buenas y en las malas, y los respetaran y serán fieles hasta que la muerte los separe?

– ¡Aceptamos!

– Entonces, por lo poderes y mi calidad de supremo yo los declaro marido y mujer pueden besar a la novia

Los cuatro novios se ponen color tomate, voltean a verse sonrojados y finalmente se besan, se arma una enorme algarabía en el jardín mientras Van toma en sus brazos a Luin y Clef ofrece su brazo a Umi, ahora Umi de Céfiro.

Los zealots gritan eufóricos de alegría, dos parejas se han unido en un sagrado vínculo para los prottos y eso los llena de alegría.

- ¡ITCHA KAR LE FOR! ¡ITCHA KAR LE FOR!

Rayearth se queda en las afueras del altar viendo a su nueva familia, en eso sus amigos le hacen seña para que entreguen los regalos y que se preparen para el lanzamiento del ramo.

Nadie se había percatado de que una mujer muy blanca, de ojos púrpura y una larga melena naranja había hecho aparición hacía poco, era Belly Tiamat Atardecer, semidragona, tía de Luin y prima de Umi, quien había comenzado a lanzar pétalos de rosas al notar a los novios caminando tomados del brazo -¡Que vivan los novios!

Ya estaban por salir del área donde se originó la boda cuando las chicas se detienen para lanzar el ramo; Luin lanza el suyo y este es atrapado por Belly, a su vez, Umi avienta el ramo y lo atrapa Lucil

- Tía, prima, muchas felicidades a las dos

– Sí. Sabía que si me quedaba lo suficiente valdría la pena. – Murmura Lucil sin prestar atención de la felicitación de su prima lejana - ¡Tengo el ramo! ¡Tengo el ramo! Por cierto Umi, gracias por aventar el ramo hacia donde yo estaba.

– Ajem ¡que ramo tan más lindo! – Menciona Belly justo después de abrazar a ambas novias.

**Notas de la adaptadora:**

Pues bien, si hay que darle crédito a alguien por esta historia es a los miembros del foro que aparecen en la historia y al buen José Luis chan, quien amablemente accedió a ser (En un principio) el juez de paz de la ceremonia, en fin que yo (Luin Chan de Fanel) soy solo la adaptadora de esta historia, aunque escribí algunas partes; si tienen alguna queja o crítica constructiva, o cualquier comentario con respecto a la adaptación o a la historia no duden en dejar un review.

Y pues, debo admitir que luego de haberlo adaptado una vez, esta remasterización me ha costado bastante trabajo, no cabe duda, todos los escritores que participamos aquí estábamos bien locos, mil disculpas pues tuve que cortar algunos diálogos y mover otros para que la historia esta vez quedara bien acomodada y mejor entendida… además de coherente, y si, lo se, está cursi hasta decir basta, pero esto en realidad pasó un 14 de Diciembre en un foro ya fallecido.

SARABA


End file.
